Royal Rumble
"Royal Rumble" is the eleventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Tim Eldred and written by Eddie Guzelian. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 1, 2004. Plot Two weeks, four days, and six hours have passed since the last Shen Gong Wu was discovered. Omi and the gang are bored. Trying to work together in an objective Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, and Kimiko Tohomiko are getting in a fight. Omi is calming them down they, Raimundo says that they are tired of Omi`s "Goodie Good Behavior". Elsewhere, Jack Spicer is getting upset with Wuya. Suddenly, Dojo Kanojo Cho and Wuya sense that four Shen Gong Wu have all activated at the same time. They decide to split up and look for them. Wuya hires Katnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleon-Bot to help collect the Shen Gong Wu. Jack says that they cannot help. Wuya then reveals her plan to get rid of The Chosen Ones. To find the Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko goes to the swamp, Raimundo to the beach, Clay to the Arctic and Omi to the desert. Soon Jack and his minions face off against the Xiaolin Warriors, and begin four Xiaolin Showdowns. Everything is going well, until everyone except Omi loses his or her showdowns. After discovering that his friends have been kidnapped, Omi infiltrates Jack's home, with only the Sun Chi Lantern in hand. It is a trap and Omi fights against Jack and his gang. When he is pinned down, he activates the Sun Chi Lantern. Omi combines his chi with his friends' chi, and uses Kimiko's, Raimundo's, and Clay's abilities to fight and defeats Jack and his minions. All four escape with the Serpent's Tail, the Longi Kite, the Tongue of Saiping, the Orb of Tornami, and the Sun Chi Lantern. After their hard work, Omi and the gang are able to do the rock climbing challenge. Cast * Omi—Tara Strong * Kimiko Tohomiko—Grey DeLisle * Raimundo Pedrosa—Tom Kenny * Clay Bailey—Jeff Bennett * Dojo Kanojo Cho—Wayne Knight * Jack Spicer—Danny Cooksey * Wuya—Susan Silo * Master Fung—Rene Auberjonois * Katnappe—Jennifer Hale * Tubbimura—Maurice LaMarche Shen Gong Wu Lotus Twister Floating in the water of the Everglades. Longi Kite Found on the beach of a deserted island. Tongue of Saiping Trapped in an iceberg. Sun Chi Lantern Hanging on the branch of a dead tree in the desert. Total Xiaolin # Jetbootsu # Monkey Staff # Sword of the Storm # Shroud of Shadows # Sapphire Dragon # Serpent's Tail # Orb of Tornami # Star Hanabi # Longi Kite # Tongue of Saiping # Sun Chi Lantern Heylin # Mantis Flip Coin # Two-Ton Tunic # Eye of Dashi # Third-Arm Sash # Fist of Tebigong # Tangle Web Comb # Changing Chopsticks # Helmet of Jong # Ring of the Nine Dragons # Falcon's Eye # Lotus Twister Lost # Golden Tiger Claws (at the Earth's core) Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown